<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ace Dad by LzSketchDrew</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555527">Ace Dad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LzSketchDrew/pseuds/LzSketchDrew'>LzSketchDrew</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boyfriends, Dad Spy, DnA Week, Dorks, How Do I Tag, M/M, Pre-Canon, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:53:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LzSketchDrew/pseuds/LzSketchDrew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace Ventura had always been told he could never have kids. </p><p>Ivo Robotnik wants to know his birth parents. </p><p>Funny (and emotion things</p><p>Stone is there for the ride of emotions, and to be a good boyfriend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ace Ventura &amp; Other(s), Ace Ventura/Original Character(s), Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik &amp; Agent Stone, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been working on this for about a week. </p><p>Blame the strobotnik server.....again</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="docs-ml-promotion docs-ml-promotion-off-screen docs-ml-promotion-shown">
    <p></p>
    <div class="docs-ml-promotion-content">
      <p></p>
      <div class="docs-ml-promotion-header">
        <p></p>
        <div class="docs-ml-promotion-text-heading">
          <p>It had been a slow few weeks at the lab for Dr. Ivo Robotnik. The days were slow and long, barely anything urgent coming across his desk that his agent and boyfriend, agent Aban stone couldn’t handle himself.  The named agent was down the hall, probably making a Latte for his boyfriend. There wasn’t much the doctor himself could do during this spring day, money was limited as the new tax season was now on its way, and how they devised the money in the government.</p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="app-container">
  <p></p>
  <div class="doc-container">
    <p></p>
    <div class="doc">
      <p>Usually this was the time of year Ivo got the most projects drawn and thought up. The prototype, the badniks and the mini badniks were all thought up of during this time of season in the past few years, but this year was different.</p>
      <p>It had been 4 solid months since Ivo and Aban had started dating. And Christmas was the first time that Ivo felt he actually had a family that cared for him. Margret and Charlie Stone, Aban’s mother and father respectfully, were supportive and kind. They loved making jokes and sweets for the two. He loved them.</p>
      <p>But he was kind of Jealous of his boyfriend and his relationship with his parents. Aban had grown up around loving and supporting parents. Ivo had grown up with a broken system of lies and abusing substances. Ivo couldn’t think of a time he had ever been close to a family member, his brain went empty as no memories popped out.</p>
      <p>Ivo glanced up at his huge computer monitor, he had all the resources he needed to find his biological parents, it would only take about 3 minutes. The brilliant doctor grew nervous, a million thoughts running through his mind.</p>
      <p>
        <em>What if they didn’t want him?</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Had he been a difficult child?</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Was he not good enough for them?</em>
      </p>
      <p>His gaze started to turn into a glare as he rolled his chair over to the DNA Scanner he had from the multiple murder cases that he had been required to help and solve. He got a holder for his blood, then grabbed Aban’s pocketknife from the corner of the counter where he had left it. He winced before poking the pad of his index finger of his right hand, watching his red blood pour out of the wound. He quickly gathered what he needed for his experiment and then grabbed the med kit from the bottom of his desk. He would rather not have his own blood splattered around his lab. He made sure his finger was not bleeding anymore, and to not worry Aban he didn’t wrap it with anything.</p>
      <p>He sent his lab to work, putting on a small simple song as his lab machines looked for matches through the database of citizens of the United States. The machine beeped a few minutes later.</p>
      <p>Two matches, one female, one male; Ivo’s parents.</p>
      <p>He hovered over the file for the female first, clicking on it after a moment of hesitation.  </p>
      <p>Veronica Kintobor, a shorter rounder woman, who by the last photo on record looked a bit on the heavy set side. The records and reports showed she had been married six times, on record. There were also a whole much of speeding tickets unpaid for. There were two things that stood out in her file to Ivo.</p>
      <p>One was a birth certificate for a male child. Ivo Kintobor, Born October 16, 1985. There wasn’t much more information past that. <em>Ivo’s own birthday.</em></p>
      <p>The other was a death certificate dated ten years later from Ivo’s own birthday. Ivo quickly closed the file again, it wasn’t his department to care for a person he had never met.</p>
      <p>The other File Ivo hesitated more before clicking it. When he did however he was greeted to a bigger file with more information.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Ace Ventura, Age 53.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Occupation: Pet Detective.</em>
      </p>
      <p>The file showed no marriage certificate, nor anything about having a son. The file did show a lot of pet adoptions though on file through one animal shelter. As Ivo scrolled more he noticed more things within the file. The Guy had three PhDs, two for animals, Zoology and animal behavior and welfare. The third was a technology degree. Notes within the file from some police station stated he had a IQ off the charts, the notes also stated an address within Sunny Miami, Florida.</p>
      <p>Ivo had so many questions running through his mind; Did this Ace Guy know he had a son? Was Ivo not good enough for him? Had he even know?</p>
      <p>Ivo groaned softly as he looked to the door of his lab, closing the lab on his monitor. He knew that Aban would be back soon with a Latte, but his eyes wondered to the back of the lab, where the prototype was sitting, beckoning Ivo to go.</p>
      <p>
        <em>“I could go down To Miami. An hour, tops. Stone wouldn’t even notice you were gone.”</em>
      </p>
      <p><em>“Aban will freak when he can’t find you.”</em> The other side of his mind, the more logical side, hissed out.</p>
      <p>Robotnik groaned and banged his head on the desk. He knew this was gonna be a long week as Aban walked inside the Lab’s doors.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Ivo calls Ace "sir"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ivo had had enough.</p><p>It had been two damned weeks of knowing he could get answers about his past from a Guy he had never met. It had nagged him until finally he had had enough of it.</p><p>During an hour lunch break Stone had ordered Olive Garden and had gone to get it for their lunch. Ivo had sat in his lab alone with his thoughts. He hadn’t mentioned anything about knowing to Stone, knowing his boyfriend would nag him on even more to go meet this mysterious man.</p><p>The Prototype had won over Robotnik’s more logical side. And that is how he had ended up here.</p><p>Outside of an apartment of a person that Ivo had never met.</p><p>
  <em>Why was he here? He should have forgotten about this long time ago! He had projects he could be working on!</em>
</p><p>Ivo Robotnik knocked twice nervously, hearing movements on the other side of the door.</p><p>He knocked again, and the door opened.</p><p>Ace Ventura stood in the doorway to his apartment as Ivo’s eyes widened as Ace’s met his own. The guy was an older gentleman no doubt, if Ivo remembered from the file he was in his early 5os. The two looked very similar in face structure, the only different was the hair style and slight change of color. Ace also didn’t have a mustache.</p><p>“Uh, Hello? May I help You?” The guy’s voice was strayed as he tried to smile, he honestly looked very tired.</p><p>“Uhhhh.” Ivo’s mind went blank as he “Are you Ace Ventura Sir?”</p><p>“Depends on who’s asking. Who are you?”</p><p>Ivo noticed the pit bull at Ace’s side in the doorway, watching him like it knew something was up. He remembers reading somewhere that sometimes animals know these kinds of things. He cleared his throat. “My name is Ivo Robotnik Sir. I was told you would know something about my parents?” It was a truth, Ivo knew that, but he didn’t know how well Ace would take this.</p><p>Ace looked over the younger guy in front of him, then looked down to the dog beside him. The dog looked back up to Ace as if they were communicating. After a few awkward moments Ace Sighed softly, moving out of the doorway to allow Ivo inside. “Come on in. Don’t mind the mess.” Ace mumbled over his shoulder as he headed back to the main room. Ivo slowly entered the small apartment, being greeted by the smell of wet dog and cupcakes, He noticed a candle burning on one of the countertops in the small kitchen.</p><p>The dog that had been sitting by Ace’s feet in the doorway, which looked like a husky/ pit mix (Ivo could tell from the face), waited patiently for the new human. Ivo looked at the dog, noticing the brown collar on its neck. Ivo raised his left hand to pet the large dog who nuzzled towards his hand. Ivo noticed the bone shaped tag on its collar. Ivo read the tag.</p><p>‘Eggos, what a weird name for a dog.’ Ivo thought, looking towards Ace who now had a cup of coffee in his hands. ‘Coffee sounded good.’</p><p>“…Do you like Coffee?” Ace asked, gesturing to the coffee machine which was still half full. Ivo nodded as he looked back to Eggos, who was wagging his tail. Ivo hesitated before grabbing the empty cup Ace was offering him. Ace smiled nervously as the younger man grabbed the cup from his hand.</p><p>Ivo turned to face the coffee machine, pouring himself a cup. He wished Stone was here to strike up a conversation with Ace.</p><p>He heard Ace clear his throat after a second. “So, your parents?” He started, looking down into his coffee cup. “What do you want to know about them?”</p><p>“Well, My mother died in a car crash a few years ago. I believe you met her, Veronica Kintobor?”</p><p>There was a moment of silence before Ivo heard Ace Hum in response. “Ah yes, that bitch.”</p><p>Ivo raised an eyebrow as he took a sip of Coffee.  “Bitch, Sir?”</p><p>“Nothing against her.” Ace replied quickly, waving his right hand off. “Good Woman, just… a little loose in the head…” He trailed off.</p><p>“What about your Father?” Ace stated harshly, taking another sip of his coffee. Making Ivo regret coming here.</p><p>Ivo muttered something within his coffee.</p><p>“hm?”</p><p>“…There’s a good possibility you’re my father…” Ivo whispered, flitching as he watched Ace spit out of coffee.</p><p>“WHAT!?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments are appreciated</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>